


A Snack

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Newt Scamander, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Riding, Service Top, Smut, Submission, Top Original Percival Graves, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Written bc of a smutty pic in the Gramander Discord Server for like three people.Vamp!Newt comes home after a long day and has a little fun with his werewolf.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 141





	A Snack

"Percy, I'm home," Newt says softly and smiles when Percy comes in from the kitchen.

"Welcome home. I just finished dinner. Are you hungry?" Percy asks taking a couple of steps into the hall.

"Famished," Newt says and makes his way into the den and sits in the worn chair that had become their favorite to cuddle in. Percy gently rubs Newt's shoulders. Working some of the tension out.

"Your Aurors are a hopeless," Newt mutters.

"What did they do this time?"

"Half of them seem helpless and the other forget to think half the time. I had them work with nifflers today. Three of them managed to remember to use accio on an object. Half of them used accio on the creatures themselves. Let me tell you Hyde was not happy about that. Then half of the remaining ones tried to catch them by hand when their wands got taken. Then! Oh boy and then! The last five tried to use Bombarda on them! I nearly tore their their throats out I was so angry. I got them fired but still! It's the principle!" Newt says and melts when Percy hits a particularly difficult knot in his muscles.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard. I'm not saying what happened today was good but...only five of them jumped to using am offensive spell on Hyde and Hilda and Henry. You're making progress with them. It's slow but you can see it happening," Percy says and kneels in front of Newt and slowly pulls off the man's boots before working his thumbs into the arch.

"Your so good to me Percy. Get up here," Newt says pulling him into his lap by the collar hearing his pulse pick up a bit. 

"Open," Newt growls and Percy pulls at his tie and opens the top buttons of his shirt. Newt wastes no time clamping his mouth over the pulse and his fangs sink in making Percy howl.

Newt moans as his mouth fills with the rich lively blood of his sweet wolf. He trails his hand down into the man's slacks and undoes the top button and pulls down the zipper.

"Newt..." Percy gasps and Newt growls and wraps a hand Percy's cock and his wolf breaks off with a whimper.

"Good pup. Are you getting all excited?" Newt asks pulling back to move his mouth to Percy's pecs that are always begging to be bitten and sinks a quick bite into the skin above it closer to his shoulder.

Percy is practically sobbing now. His shirt open down to his stomach, his chest heaving, his cock hard and leaking his head thrown back covered in sweat.

He looks gorgeous.

"Up," Newt says and Percy climbs off of him, knees shaking. He has to hold onto the coffee table. It's cute.

Newt stands as well and shucks off his pants and boxers.

"Off," he growls and Percy strips himself of his pants and shirt.

"Sit," Newt says motioning to the chair.

When Percy sits Newt runs his fingers through his hair petting him.

With a quick spell he's open and leaking lube and he straddles Percy's lap.

"Good boy," Newt says and slams himself down on Percy's cock.

Percy howls.

"I...Newt! P... please...oh!" Percy sobs, looking adorable.

"Just sit there and look pretty Percy," Newt says kissing him before sinking his fangs back into that lovely neck. He's has his fill of blood but his wolf pup gets so wanton when he's bitten while being ridden. 

Newt works his hips harshly. This isn't about Percy this is about getting that knot.

"Newt," Percy whines and Newt lets go is his neck.

"Yes?"

"I...I... I'm gonna!" 

It's cute how he struggles to say dirty things even now.

"Gonna what Percy? I know you can say it. Are you gonna cum? Cry? Hmmm?" Newt says forcing their eyes to meet.

"Gonna knot, gonna cum!" 

"That's not how you say it," Newt says.

"Y...your pup is gonna knot and cum," Percy whines and Newt smiles.

"Good boy...now...have you earned it? Did you do your chores?"

"Yes! I did the dishes! I made sure I had a big dinner so you could bite me. I even did things not on the list. I washed your favorite coat and shined your boots," Percy says.

"So sweet. Alright," Newt says and bites him again. This time Percy's howl is distinctly closer to a wolf's as his knot expands and Newt works if until it's shooting cum into him.

Newt pulls back to see Percy leaning back in the chair as his knot ties them together. His pup looks exhausted.

"Rest pup. You did so well," Newt says running his fingers through Percy's hair and he watches his boyfriend fall asleep. Newt cuddles his close and falls asleep as well.


End file.
